Promesa de amor eterno
by minina mina
Summary: Es un One-short aplicado en una epoca antigua   esa sociedad en la que regia la critica santurrona  , creo que el titulo lo dice todo.


Promesa de amor eterno

Ella vio que una chica amenazaba a un hombre muy atractivo con destruir sus bienes , y dedujo por la cara de el que le debían ser muy preciados , así que presta a ayudar camino en su dirección dándose con la sorpresa de que esa chica le era conocida y esa estúpida le caía fatal

- El es mío- dijo Sakura apartándolo de su lado mientras lo abrazaba cual amante enamorada - No te atrevas a tocarlo, y si tocas un centímetro de sus bienes será un kilometro del tuyo el que destroce.

- No te atreverías…-dijo falta de aliento con los ojos como platos

-Lo hare, si así me place, y bien sabes que te puedo arruinar, así que no te vuelvas a acercar a mi amante - le dijo con un tono tétrico - entendiste estúpida?

- Si, señora - respondió mientras le hacia un reverencia

- Ahora, lárgate - la chica se fue dando grandes zancadas

- Gracias por lo de ahora- le dijo el con cierta reticencia

- No es nada, esa perra me cae fatal- le dijo aun mirando el lugar por donde se fue - Ahora eres libre, disfruta tu nueva vida- le dijo mientras se alejaba con la mano en alto en son de despedida

El se quedo embelesado viéndola partir, con un sentimiento extraño, pero decidido a volver a verla aunque no sabía como ni cuando y mucho menos porqué

...

Ellos se amaban, pero, al haber pagado ella todas las deudas de el, discutían constantemente porque la gente decía que el era un mantenido un puto ambicioso, un gigoló y el orgullo de el no hacia mas que entorpecer mas las cosas

- Ya me tienen arto todas esas viejas chismosas!

- Cálmate mi amor, no le des importancia

- Claro, como no eres tu! Solo falta que tu también me digas que soy un mantenido - ella lo miro sorprendida , el nunca le había hablado así- Acéptalo soy tu puto trofeo, al que exhibes frente a tus amigas , el que te complace en lo que te da la regalada gana …soy tu prostituto personal!

A ella se le partió el corazón

- eso crees… - le pregunto con voz temblorosa, a causa del llanto que amenazaba con explotar, el no respondió

Decidida a no dejarse caer, retomo su voz firme y le dijo-tengo un conocido que esta buscando una persona que administre sus bienes si quieres el trabajo es tuyo, ganaras muy bien , eh de advertirte que si lo haces mal te despedirán esto no es ningún regalo, así podrás pagarme lo que me debes..Y cuando hayas terminado de pagarme eh de pedirte que no me vuelvas a buscar- lo miro con absoluta tristeza y camino hacia la puerta

El alargo la mano y tomo la suya con tensión , sabia que debía detenerla que tenia que decirle que no le importaba ya nada, que lo que le dijo no eran mas estupideces, que lo dijo en un momento de cólera, que el solo quería estar con ella ; Pero el orgullo se lo impedía.

Ella acaricio su mano con la que tenia libre como solo una amante enamorada lo puede hacer, el se relajo instintivamente, ella aprovecho la ocasión para retirar la suya de su agarre y finalmente cerrar la puerta tras ella

El estiro la mano pidiéndole en silencio que se detuviera pero ella ya se había ido y aun en shock solo podía pensar en que la perdía y le aterraba pensar que fuera para siempre...

..

El a sus pies rodeándole la cintura pidiéndole perdón, ella sentada acariciándole los cabellos y dirigiéndole palabras de consuelo a el que había extrañado tanto, verlo tan mal le partía el alma, le había costado tanto construirle un corazón para que pudiera aprender a amar después de que pasara tantas desgracias antes de conocerse, tendrían que sanarse mutuamente para que recuperara todo ese ímpetu y altanería que tanto le gustaba de el , pero sobre todo para que vuelva a sonreír quitado de la pena como solo el podía hacerlo…quería devolverle ese brillo a sus ojos

Habían sufrido mucho ambos, al separarse, estando solos habían tenido que soportar las habladurías de la gente

- mira seguro que es una frígida por eso el la dejo - había escuchado eso de unas señoras, según ellas discretas. Y así había tenido que soportar comentarios hirientes.

El también había sido blanco de los "caballeros" que mas parecían cotorra, que otra cosa

- Miren hay está el prostituto sin dueña, se creía todo un semental, pero seguro que ni calentar la cama puede por eso lo dejo su patrona…jajajjajajja- Además de soportar las insinuación de viejas pervertidas

-Sr. Uchiha un joven como usted no debe estar privado de entretenimiento, por eso quería invitarlo a un pequeña reunión que hemos organizado unas señoras y yo

Y lo que más lo había atormentado, eran las palabras hirientes que le había dirigido a Sakura, sentir con cada día que pasaba que la perdía , no se perdonaba el haberla dañado , a ella, una flor tan hermosa y delicada , todos la conocían por su fortaleza, que el también admiraba, pero solo el conocía su parte tierna y dulce … ese dolor en el pecho al saberla mas lejos de el con el paso del tiempo lo había llevado a ahogarse en alcohol, solo así tendría el valor de pedir su perdón

…

Un AÑO Y MEDIO DESPUES

Estaban recibiendo a su primer hijo Daisuke un hermoso bebe de cabello azabache con reflejos azulados como los de su padre y ojos jade como los de su madre. Sasuke en ese tiempo se había hecho millonario con los negocios en los que había invertido, gracias al dinero que había ganado trabajando de administrador de bienes para Lord Uzumaki, o como el le decía el DOBE

- Me haz hecho el hombre mas afortunado del mundo desde que te conocí, y hoy me das una razón más para amarte- dijo dándole un tierno beso en la frente

- Y a mi amor me haz dado toda la felicidad que eh podido desear- dijo mirando a su hijo dormido en sus brazos para luego mirarlo a los ojos, reflejando ese inmenso amor que ambos se tienen- TE AMO

- yo también te amo amor- dándole un apasionado beso en lo labios, sellando así una promesa implícita de amor eterno.


End file.
